I looked at you, you looked at me
by Red-Rhapsodos
Summary: A songfic. Yuki/Kyo. It's hard to summarize this story, you'll have to read it. Rated for one word.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first songfic- a Yuki/Kyo. The song is "I looked at You" by The Doors. The lyrics will be in italics.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters- they belong to Natsuki Takaya. The song belongs to The Doors.

kykykykykykykykykykykykykykykykykykykykykyky

_I looked at you, you looked at me._

I steal glances at you across the table again, just like I've been doing for the past month. Today though, I find you looking back. I try to cover it up with the usual 'damn rat', but I have a feeling you see past the mask. I don't know how much longer I can keep my love for you a secret. I'm not sure when it started. At first it was just slight butterflies in the stomach or an accelerated heart beat. Then it escalated into slight blushes and dreams filled with you. Now it comes to this, stealing glances whenever I can and hiding it when you notice. I don't know what I'm so afraid of- you rejecting me? It's not like I haven't been rejected before, I can handle it, and yet I'm afraid.

_I smiled at you, you smiled at me._

This morning at breakfast while waiting for you to come downstairs, I thought about you and how cute you looked when you first woke up. The sound of plates clanging brings me from my reverie. I look up to find you smiling at me. I ask you why you were smiling, and you say I was smiling first. I sit there stunned; I hadn't realized I had been smiling. Furthermore, why had you smiled back? You hate me, right? I look up at you bewildered. You laugh, saying you had noticed me the whole time and was wondering when I would confess. I stare at you, wondering if this means what I think it means. You hold out your hand saying we would be late for school if we didn't leave soon. I look at the hand and then your smiling face and immediately grab your hand. You pull me up, and then we walk to school and you don't let go of my hand the entire time.

_And we're on our way, no we can't turn back, babe. Yeah, we're on our way, and we can't turn back, yeah. 'Cause it's too late, too late, too late, too late, too late._

We come up to the school, and you still haven't let go of my hand. People have already seen us; there is no point in denying it. We are officially together now. You are mine and I am yours, and there is not a single thing I would change right now. I'm in heaven.

_And we're on our way, no we can't turn back, babe .Yeah we're on our way, and we can't turn back, yeah. _

Now the family has found out, or at least Shigure has. Which means it won't be long before everyone else finds out- even Akito. I'm worried about what will happen when that time comes. Something tells me it won't go over that well. The Cat and the Rat going out, the Cat and the Rat loving each other. It's preposterous. All I know is that I plan to enjoy our relationship while it's still intact.

_I walked with you, you walked with me._

We take a walk through the woods and end up at the top of a hill, just in time for the sunset. We sit down on the ground and watch it, happy to just be in each others company. Well you may be watching the sun, but I'm watching you admiring the way the setting sun makes your hair seem to glow.

_I talked to you, you talked to me._

We spend most of our time just talking. Talking about various everyday things like school or about how summer vacations almost here. I don't even care what we talk about, so long as I can hear your voice.

_And we're on our way, no we can't turn back, yeah. Yeah we're on our way, and we can't turn back, yeah. 'Cause it's too late, too late, too late, too late, too late._

Akito has found out and has summoned us to his room. I am afraid of what's in store for us, but I'm more afraid for you than me. I'm not sure exactly what Akito had done to you all those years ago, you never wanted to talk about it, but I know that you are terrified of him. I'm worried that he'll do something to you.

We arrive at his rooms, and he tells us to sit down. He doesn't look angry, he looks well past angry. He looks furious. I look over at you, you are shaking. I reach for your hand and grip it as hard as I can. Akito glares at me but I just glare right back. I'm not going to let that bastard keep us apart. Akito goes over to you and starts whispering in your ear. I can't hear what he is saying, but I can see your face and I can't stand seeing the fear on it. I stand up abruptly and push Akito away from you. I know I'm going to regret the action. Akito turns to me even more furious than before and then grabs me by the neck and hisses in my ear. He knows one way to separate us, and as soon as he says it, I wrench myself out of his grip and stare at him with fear in my eyes. I don't believe it; he's going to lock me up early. Lock me away permanently, lock me away from you. But there's nothing I can do, he drags me out of his room by force, leaving you staring at our retreating backs.

_And we're on our way, no we can't turn back. Yeah we're on our way, and we can't turn back. 'Cause it's too late, too late, too late, too late, too late._

I've been in here so long I'm not even sure what day it is anymore. The only people I see are Akito and Hatori. When he comes to check up on me, I try to get Hatori to tell me about you, how you're doing, but he refuses to say anything. I still remember every moment we spent together. When it was happening, it seemed like an eternity. Now it seems like only a fleeting moment. I wonder if you still remember me, you must, we were inseparable. Almost. It turns out only god could separate us. All I hope for now is that you found a way to be happy. That hope and the memories are all that keep me going, but it won't keep me going forever.

I'll see you in eternity, Yuki. I can't wait.

kykykykykykykykykykykykykykykykykykykykykykykykyky

Oh my god that was so sad that I even cried. I hope you liked.


	2. Author's Note

A/N: I just want to know if anyone thinks I should make a sequel to this- I already have it planned out but I won't post it if nobody will read it. It will be set right after the events of 'I looked at you' and will be in Yuki's point of view. So, please review and tell me if I should continue. Thank you!


End file.
